


Boy In The Forest

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Wolf, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Romance, Wolf Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Do you know the story of a boy in the forest and about a wolf?Here's one of them...There was a boy, called Hakyeon.But there was also a wolf, called Taekwoon...





	Boy In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on drawings by @jonotachibana (twitter)
> 
> And you can find it here! :)  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1072471025428910080  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1072495243348598787  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1072529101762805761  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1072770067547348992

 

 

_****_

_For my dear Jonog. Thank you for your art!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

Between the mountains, among the mist

in the forest a small village is.

Simple people lead their days there.

But the fear is filling the air.

Because among the mist, among the forest

wolf is ready to take what is the dearest.

 

Sharp his fangs.

Black his fur.

Eyes like scarlet blur.

 

Child, child, look after yourself.

Leave your boots on the shelf.

Because if you choose a wrong path,

It will be a huge bloodbath.

 

Wolf is waiting there,

ready to devour whatever is near.

 

Child, child, sleep well.

Don't leave a village,

after you hear the bell.

 

Because wolf is always hungry.

A real horror to this country!

 

Child, child, stay in your bed,

cover your ears

and feel your fears...

 

***

 

Hakyeon always heard it when he was small.

He was afraid of the forest. Only adults could go to the forest, but not children. Mom always told him the same rhyme, constantly over and over.

Hakyeon was afraid when night fell. And no matter how great he played with other children, when he heard the bell, he had to run home. He left his shoes on the shelf, hung his green coat and covered the windows.

 

But sometimes he went to the forest, along with his mother. Visit his grandmother who lived on the other side.

The path was marked by ribbons, bunches of garlic, bells and dried herbs. Hanging on every tree.

This was a good path. A right path. Always in light, always marked.

 

Hakyeon watched the white pebbles he had under his shoes and didn't look at what was going on around him.

Mother walked ahead, talking to the hunter who led them.

And then Hakyeon heard a rustle. There, far away among the bushes. And he looked.

He thought he saw dark fur and red eyes glowing in the shadows.

He started to run and grabbed his mother's hand, but he dared look behind him.

The shadow was still there.

 

Since then, Hakyeon didn't want to go back to the forest. He also didn't visit his grandmother.

He was too scared.

He was falling asleep in trembling fear as his mother told him the rhyme every time.

 

But when Hakyeon grew up, fear became so common to him that he stopped paying attention to it.

He just got used to it.

So when the time came for him to get on the road, he wasn't afraid.

He took a basket full of food, put on his green coat and went to the forest.

He always walked the path of white stones, but he also knew the shorter way. That's why when the village disappeared behind trees, he bent under the ribbons and walked through the woods.

He made his own markings some time ago. Going with a map and a compass.

 

He never met a wolf even once.

He stopped to believe in it, and what he saw in the woods a long time ago was a child's imagination and shadow cast by trees.

 

But this day was different than all the previous ones.

In the forest, beyond the white path, it was much darker and the trees seemed much larger.

He heard the rustling behind him, but he didn't react. He was prepared for the attack and had a knife with him.

As he continued, he knew that someone was following him. He wondered who it could be. He didn't think it was a wolf.

And if it was a wolf, he didn't plan to attack him for some reason.

 

Hakyeon reached his grandmother's house and spent a good part of the day with her.

When he returned home, the mysterious figure followed him all the time. Hakyeon felt that someone was left behind only when he reached the white path.

 

When he entered the village, the first bell sounded.

During dinner, he wondered about the story about the black wolf, which was the reason for such a great fear.

He watched the children run home when there was a second bell. He was also such a child. He was also afraid.

But now he was ready to enter the forest even at night.

 

The night of the midsummer was approaching. Hakyeon's grandmother couldn't come to the village, so he decided to take food for her and spend some time with her, even if it wasn't necessary.

 

In the forest, when he left the white path, he felt again that someone was following him.

Only this time, Hakyeon stopped.

Dark clouds covered the sun when the rustling behind his back intensified.

He also heard a deep growl.

"Ahhh, who comes to my forest? Have you lost your way, boy?"

Hakyeon didn't move, but he saw a large, grey wolf with ice blue eyes.

He wasn't afraid. His heart beat faster, but it wasn't fear.

"You don't say anything, boy? I know your smell and your green coat. You've been here many times." the wolf circled him and stopped in front of Hakyeon. "What's in your basket, boy? Oh, you smell really good."

"Take a basket if you like!" Hakyeon said.

"Yes, I will take it too."

The wolf took two more steps and opened his mouth, but Hakyeon put his hand in the basket and reached for a packet of herbs and garlic. He pushed it into the wolf's mouth, and he muttered, snorted, sneezed. He moved away and shook his head until he fell to the ground and rubbed his face with his paws.

In the end he took deep breath and sneezed loudly. And then something happened that Hakyeon didn't expect.

The wolf has changed his form.

He still had wolf ears and a tail, but the body was human. Dressed in black pants, shirt and jacket.

What kind of magic is this?, he thought.

And he felt angry. If the wolf could change his form, all this was one big lie.

"And what, you still want my basket, little wolf?" Hakyeon sat next to him on the ground and propped up his sides. The wolf sat down and lowered his ears. Like a scolded puppy.

"How are you not ashamed? How many people did you rob? How many did you eat?"

"I don't eat people!" the wolf said, a bit offended. But he looked very sweet. "I don't think they will taste as good as chicken curry, or meringue cupcakes with cherries, or cake with apples, or banana milk."

Hakyeon raised his eyebrows and saw that the wolf's tail was moving. It was a sign of joy and execitement.

And this is the big bad wolf?

Hakyeon sighed, reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of cake, giving it to him. The wolf blinked, looking at the perfectly cut triangle of the cake, wrapped in a napkin full of small strawberries.

Hakyeon rose and went on his way.

"Hey, wait a moment, where are you going, boy?"

"Don't call me that. I'm Hakyeon and I'm going my way."

"Wait." the wolf appeared next to him. "Why did you give me this?"

"Because you're hungry."

"I'm..."

"Stop following me."

"I can't, you gave me food and you talk to me, you don't even know how long I haven't spoken to anyone!"

"Maybe because everyone is afraid of you, wolf."

"Don't call me like that, I'm Taekwoon."

Hakyeon paused and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Taekwolf then."

"Hey!"

"I'm going."

"Wait, keep me company for a moment, or I'll kidnap you!"

"You will not. I don't believe you."

Hakyeon was sure nothing would happen and he went his own way, but then the wolf stood in front of him.

"You don't give me a choice." said the wolf and changed his form. Hakyeon stepped back, and when he saw the huge, open mouth and row of white teeth, he took a deep breath.

 

The wolf carried his unconscious prey. He didn't want to hurt him. He never hurt anyone. His father was cruel and did a lot of bad things, but Taekwoon wasn't. And his father is long gone.

 

He put Hakyeon on the ground in his cave and returned to human form. He lit a few candles and lit a fire.

He wanted to have company because he was lonely. And Hakyeon was nice. He liked him.

The wolf returned for the basket and checked if anyone was close to his hiding place.

And when he went back to the cave, Hakyeon was waking up and massaging his head, sitting down slowly. Taekwoon changed his form into a human and passed him, sitting on a small piece of wood.

"You live here?" asked Hakyeon.

"Yes."

"Alone? And... ah! It wasn't necessary!"

"Yes, I live alone and yes, it was necessary."

"No, it was not! I would go with you if you had asked politely! I see that you lived alone for a long time, since you don't have any manners."

"Thank you for the cake." the wolf muttered and turned away, cradling his shoulders to eat the cake in peace.

Hakyeon sighed.

"It's always something. Where is the exit?"

"I won't tell you. You will stay with me. You said you didn't believe me that I can kidnap you ..."

 

Hakyeon looked at him angrily and remained silent for a long time. He was... a little scary as for a little human. But Taekwoon didn't care. He reached into the basket for more food. It wasn't a chicken curry, but the taste was good anyway.

 

"Let me out, Taekwoon."

"No."

"If you don't do it, they will search for me. They will finally find this place and how do you think it will end?!" there was nervousness in his voice.

He wanted to escape. Of course he wanted to. Taekwoon was a beast and Hakyeon didn't want to stay with him. What sense did it make?

"Taekwoon, let me out, I can visit you, but you can't kidnap people! That's not what you should do."

 

Taekwoon didn't believe Hakyeon would come back. He looked at him. On this slim man, black hair and brown, warm eyes. Full pink lips. His skin was golden brown.

Hakyeon was beautiful and Taekwoon was sad.

He couldn't stop it. He couldn't be a big bad wolf.

 

Taekwoon sighed.

"Fine. I'll lead you outside." he stood up.

Hakyeon pulled off his green coat and put it on a piece of wood.

"What are you doing?" Taekwoon asked.

"I'll take it next time. It's warm, anyway. And it's a promise I'll come back." he smiled. An oh, what a bright smile it was. Taekwoon was looking at him in silence. "Are we going?"

Taekwoon was surprised and blinked quickly, but he murmured:

"Mh."

 

The wolf took him near the white path. They walked through the forest. The sun returned to the sky and transmitted rays through green leaves.

Taekwoon liked it. This company. Even if Hakyeon talked a lot...

"Do you live like that for a long time?"

"Always."

"You are alone for a long time?"

"No."

"Who are you really?"

"Just a wolf."

"You are not just a wolf! Wolves can't take human form, they don't speak and they don't steal food from the baskets."

"Well, so... I'm different wolf."

Hakyeon sighed helplessly.

"Next time I will bring you chicken curry." he promised.

The wolf didn't believe, but it was nice.

 

Hakyeon couldn't sleep because he was constantly thinking about Taekwoon. He wasn't afraid, he was fascinated and he really wanted to come back and see him again.

Lying in bed, he remembered the grey fur. It was soft to touch. He remembered his face. Eyes, nose, lips.

He couldn't forget about this strange wolf.

And he really wanted to see him again.

*

The boy in the forest was carrying a basket.

In this basket he had an aromatic chicken curry.

The wolf quickly sniffed the delicious snack.

 

"You are here!" the wolf cried when he saw Hakyeon. "You're really here."

"I promised you." Hakyeon smiled. A bright smile. Like a sun.

 

Hakyeon walked around the cave when Taekwoon ate his dish. There were various drawings on the walls. Low, then higher. Different characters, animals.

"Did you draw it?"

"Yes, I was less lonely."

Hakyeon felt sorry for him. It wasn't a big bad wolf.

It was... Taekwolf. His Taekwolf.

"Tell me, there was once a bad wolf in this forest, right?"

Taekwoon sighed.

"Yes, my father... But he's not here anymore, he's gone. He did very bad things... And he is gone. Forest took him."

Hakyeon nodded. So that rhyme was real afterall.

"Forest took him? How?"

"I was very small, I don't know exactly. I didn't see because someone covered my eyes. But it was a shadow that stopped my father and then he was gone and I was alone."

"Sorry, Woonie. That you were alone."

Taekwoon looked at him from the bowl and blinked.

"It's fine. Now you are here." he said quietly and returned to food.

Hakyeon felt something warm in his heart. He smiled. Taekwoon was so innocent. So kind. A little naive and childish but still... he was good. Hakyeon knew it.

 

There was a book here. Very thick. Framed in leather, unknown writing on the cover.

"What is it?" Hakyeon asked, taking it in his hands. It was very heavy.

"I dunno." Taekwoon replied. "I've never looked into it."

"Taekwoon, can you read?"

"I dunno."

"I will bring the book next time."

*

The boy in the forest was carrying a basket.

He had food in the basket, but he had other things too.

The wolf sniffed something interesting.

But he was most happy to have a friend.

*

"What is this?" Taekwoon asked, looking suspiciously at the book, notebook and pencil.

"I will teach you to read and write." Hakyeon said with satisfaction and readiness to take up the challenge.

Taekwoon stared at it for a moment, then took the food from the basket and went to the corner, sitting on the floor.

"I don't want to."

"Ah, Woonie, why not? You want to get closer to people, right? I want to show you some of this world."

"I have you."

"This is not the same."

"For me it's more than anything I've ever had." the wolf smiled for the first time really wide.

His smile was clear, Hakyeon saw his teeth. One of them was chipped. His eyes were getting so small. He looked like a boy.

Hakyeon wanted to embrace him and hide him from the whole world. His heart flinched when he was looking at him.

"There will be a summer festival soon. Please, come and see." Hakyeon said.

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"They can't see me. They will know that I'm not one of the villagers, Yeonnie."

"But there is so much light, music, food. And huge fireplace! Well, at least try to watch from afar. And I can bring you food later."

Taekwoon sighed. He was thinking very hard, bitting his lower lip.

"Fine. I will come."

*

The boy in the forest spent a lot of time with the wolf.

Until the wolf learned to read and write a little. The wolf remembered that his mother taught him once a little, but he had forgotten a lot.

And now Hakyeon reminded him how to do it.

"Look!" he cried when Yeonnie came with another basket of food. Taekwoon pointed on the wall.

"Oh, that's my name. And yours."

"Yes." he said proudly.

Hakyeon laughed.

"Very good, Woonie, you deserve for a chicken curry."

 

The boy in the forest saw the wolf every day.

They talked a lot and the wolf began to take him to various places that no one knew and no one saw. People didn't go there because they were afraid.

 

"See, there are fairies here." said the wolf, hiding behind a thick bush. Hakyeon was looking at the old, small oak.

"Fairies?"

"Yes! Night fairies. They appear only at night and sparkle with golden light."

"Ah!" Hakyeon laughed. "They are fireflies!"

"No, it's fairies, you don't know anything about the forest!"

Hakyeon chuckled.

"Well, fine, fine. I will sneak in here together with you to see it."

"Yes please."

*

"Woonie, how old are you?" asked Hakyeon, when in one rainy day they sat in a wolf's cave.

"I dunno... But look there. My mother did it when I was born, and then she taught me to do it myself at every full moon."

Hakyeon walked to one of the walls and saw a whole bunch of lines. It wasn't difficult to count it.

"Ah, Woonie, we're the same age!"

"Really ?! Yeonnie, will you teach me to count too?"

"If you only want."

"Yes I do. I want to do a lot of things."

“Sure.” he smiled gentle.

*

The boy in the forest, at the big wolf's side, saw many things he couldn't understand.

He saw a spider family, weaving a spider web that looked like blooming roses covered with frost.

He saw the white deer, which had a great and shiny antlers.

He saw flowers growing down.

He saw the blue moss that could heal the wounds.

He saw a butterfly colony that smelled like a meadow full of flowers.

And he saw a meadow too, hidden on a high cliff, bathed in the sun, covered with thousands of tiny, white and blue flowers.

 

It was warm and Hakyeon lay on the soft grass, eating wild strawberries and blueberries. Taekwoon lay at his side, but he changed into human form and could now lie closer, face to face.

"Yeonnie?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" Hakyeon looked at him. His eyes were so big and warm. His skin was shining in the sun. Golden brown and smooth.

"Will you be my friend forever?"

"Of course, Woonie. What question is that?" he laughed and handed him a large berry straight to his lips.

Taekwoon blushed and ate the berry, turning his face the other way. He didn't understand what he felt, but his heart was full of warmth and joy.

*

The summer festival was that day. Hakyeon hoped Taekwoon would come. He didn't visit him the previous day on purpose. He hoped Taekwoon would miss him and he will come.

 

People were getting ready to celebrate. Women and girls wore garlands, men and boys wore tables, chairs and large wine barrels. A large stack for a bonfire was also set.

Wild boar, duck and deer meat were prepared. There were also sweet rolls and cakes.

The smell was felt throughout the area.

Ah, Hakyeon really hoped he would come. His friend, wolf. His Taekwoonie.

 

When evening came, Hakyeon sat in the distance, where he had a view of the forest. He hoped to see a pair of red eyes there. The light didn't reach that far, but he was sure he would see it.

 

Music played. There were dances and songs. And then he felt it. He smiled because he knew that Taekwoon was there. In the dark, hidden.

Hakyeon cleverly took the food into the basket and slipped away, disappearing between the houses.

He ran between the trees and grabbed Taekwoon's hand, pulling him. After a while, his eyes were quite good in the light of the full moon, so he walked confidently ahead.

"Hakyeon?"

"I have food, and we're going to see your fairies."

"But what if they see you're gone?"

"We'll be back any minute, don't worry."

*  
The boy in the forest saw the golden fairies. They swirled around the old oak slowly and smoothly. The wolf looked at it with a smile and delight. But he preferred to look at him. At his friend, human. At his Hakyeonnie.

"You're right, it's fairies." he said.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes! I see small wings and tiny hands. They're golden by the pollen of flowers. They help the bees, and they look out for spring when winter ends."

Taekwoon looked at him with admiration.

"How do you know such things?"

Hakyeon smiled differently than usual. Still very pretty. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested his hands in the back.

"Ah, I know a lot of things. I also know that a kiss during the full moon, on midsummer night... is like an eternal vow, nothing can break it."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, this promise is more important than the green coat left in the cave."

"But what is this... that kiss?"

Hakyeon looked at him.

"You don't know? Hm... I have seen it and I can show you, but it will mean that we promise to be together forever, that our hearts will be together."

The wolf felt something strange in his stomach. Maybe he ate too much? Though he was sure he could eat more.

"Okay, this oath is good. I want to be with you always, Yeonnie."

"Very good!" Hakyeon sat down, crossing his legs and handing him his hands. "Give me your hands." his skin was warm and soft. "Now close your eyes..."

Taekwoon blinked few times, then closed his eyes. He felt Hakyeon's hands still, so he would not escape.

Then he felt the movement just in front of his face, then a warm breath smelling of raspberries and then he felt it.

Something touched his lips.

Taste of raspberries. But something else. Sweetness that he couldn't name. Hakyeon's lips were so close and he felt them more and more, so he had to part his lips.

His heart was beating so fast. And he felt as if he had a colony of fragrant butterflies in his stomach.

And it was so bright around them that he could see it even with closed eyes.

Hayeon stepped back after a moment and Taekwoon opened his eyes.

They smiled. Golden, night-time fairies swirled around them everywhere. Fireflies, as Hakyeon called them.

He laughed and looked up all of this, because they were everywhere around them.

And Taekwoon couldn't get over how amazing he was. How beautiful. How kind.

And he wanted this promise again.

He raised his hands and embraced his cheeks. Hakyeon looked at him.

"Woonie?"

"A promise... Kiss. You gave it to me, so now I want to give it to you."

"Ah, do it then..." Hakyeon whispered and closed his eyes with a smile.

Taekwoon leaned over and touched his lips with his. And again he felt the taste of raspberries and this sweetness, he already liked.

*

Hakyeon felt his heart beating quickly and his stomach jumped with excitement.

He knew exactly what a kiss was and also knew that he wanted to kiss Taekwoon for a long time.

Now he could do it. In this beautiful, midsummer night. When the fireflies circled around them and everywhere was a smell of resin, fresh grass, moss and bark.

He embraced Taekwoon's neck to be closer to him. And he was glad when Taekwoon took him tightly around his waist.

So they were kissing. Long and devoted.

They lay on the grass, under the sky full of stars, in the light of a silvery moon. Hakyeon could't stop. And he wanted more. So much more...

 

But there was no time tonight. Hakyeon had to go back. But they were walking, holding hands.

"Come with me." Hakyeon whispered as they stood at the edge of the forest. Still in the shade, but they could see the village and the bonfire.

"I can't."

"Please, I know how to get in and not be seen. I want to stay with you. This night is so magical..."

"Yeonnie..."

"Woonie."

Taekwoon sighed.

"You are my weakness, I can't refuse you."

Hakyeon smiled happily, kissed him once more and walked ahead, pulling his hand.

  
They sneaked between the houses, keeping themselves in the shadows. People danced, ate and laughed. They did't pay attention to anyone.

So when Hakyeon and Taekwoon were near the fire, they could feel quite at ease.

They just stood there and looked at people. Hakyeon saw that Taekwoon's eyes shone with joy.

He was alone for so long and now he could finally feel a bit ordinary. As if he belonged here.

For Hakyeon, he belonged here. He grabbed his hand tightly and leaned his head against his shoulder. Taekwoon smiled.

 

And then they ate and laughed. Hakyeon even persuaded him to dance. It was a funny dance that didn't make sense, but they had such a good time.

"Happy birthday, Woonie." Hakyeon whispered in his ear.

"What are you saying, I have no birthday." he laughed. "I have them in the winter."

"I know, I counted, but... you were born in full moon and today is such a beautiful full moon, and I couldn't do it before."

"Hakyeonnie... Hakyeonnie, why are you so good to me?"

"Because I like you very much." he laughed. "It's almost midnight. Soon we add herbs, grains and a lot of different things to the fire to honor the spirits of the forest."

"Sounds good, does that mean there will be more food?"

Hakyeon laughed.

"You really only think about food?" he shook his head.

"I'm not just thinking about food, I'm thinking about you too..." Taekwoon turned his head, but even then Hakyeon saw a blush. He kissed his round cheek and when Taekwoon turned away, he kissed his lips.

"How many promises do you want to give me?" Taekwoon asked.

"As much as you need." he answered in a whisper and wanted to kiss him again, but he saw something and moved away slowly. "Woonie, hide your ears."

"What?"

"Your wolf's ears and tail."

"This ... it's not me!"

"We have to get out."

"Yeonnie, I don't feel good." Taekwoon fell to the ground.

"Taekwoon? Taekwoon? Get up, we have to go..."

"I can not." and he did not say anything more.

His body began to change and it caught people's attention. And when Taekwoon changed his form, some people shouted, others fled. The men pulled out their shotguns.

Hakyeon covered Taekwoon with his body and stretched out his hands.

"No!"

"Step back, Hakyeon, it's a wolf and we have to shoot him!" one of the men called.

"No, he's my friend. He won't hurt anyone!" he called and looked at Taekwoon. This one lay low on the ground, his ears flat, his tail tucked under him. He looked around with misunderstanding and fear.

"Any wolf has to be killed, Hakyeon. You know the rules." said the man who was aiming with the shotgun.

"Not that one! If you want to shoot him, shoot me too!" Hakyeon was looking at him intensely.

It lasted for a moment, until someone pulled Hakyeon, a shot was fired.

"No!" Hakyeon rose quickly. But Taekwoon stepped back. He avoided the shot? "Run!" he cried. The wolf turned and started running.

*

The boy in the forest runs with a gray wolf.

Shooting and shouting are heard. The most wonderful night has turned into the worst.

The boy in the forest breathes heavily, but leaves neither a single step nor a wolf. And they will soon be in the hiding place, far from the village.

The wolf didn't know what had happened. But he couldn't go back to human form.

 

"Taekwoon, are you okay?" Hakyeon stroked his head. "You're bleeding! No, no, no! Please, no, you have to take on human form, do you hear me?"

"I can't..." he said quietly and wanted to say something more, but he couldn't.

Hakyeon pressed his hands to the wound. The wolf whimpered. That hurts.

*

Hakyeon wiped his tears and pressed the wound. It couldn't happen. Why didn't they listen to him? Taekwoon did nothing aggressive.

In addition, Taekwoon changed his form without control? And he couldn't turn back? Why?

 

"Book!" Hakyeon called, and as soon as he take care Taekwoon's wound, he grabbed the book, opened it, and began to look through it. There were very old pictures and a language he didn't know.

"I... I don't understand, here is something, but... I see the full moon and the man who stands between the village and the shadow of the wolf, but I don't understand what is written here." he looked at Taekwoon.

He lay on the ground and looked at him with ice blue eyes.

"We will find a way... Why you can't change your form, and why did you change without being in control tonight? We'll find..." Hakyeon reached for him, but the wolf growled, and his eyes became red for a moment. He snapped his teeth and Hakyeon stepped away quickly.

"Taekwoon..."

The wolf fell back to earth, and his eyes were blue again. He was whining softly.

"When midsummer comes, during the midnight night, the time will come to choose." Hakyeon turned away when he heard the voice.

His own grandmother appeared in the cave. But she looked different than usual. She was wearing a long coat, and her gray hair was falling on her shoulders. Her eyes were painted clearly with a black line and she had signs on her forehead and around her neck.

Hakyeon couldn't get a word out.

"Hello, my little one." she said gently to him. "Forgive me for finding out in such circumstances."

"Who..."

"Oh, I'm really your grandmother, but your mother didn't inherit the gift from me. Apparently you have it."

"Gift?"

"A gift of a good and open heart, Hakyeon." she said gently and sat down next to the wolf. "Ah, my poor little Taekwoon. I should have taken better care of you." she touched his fur. Taekwoon moved and hid his head under her arm.

"Will he die?"

"No. The wound is not deep and I'll take care of it soon. But we don't have much time... The magic started working and began to eternize."

"What does this mean? Does this concern what is in this book?"

"Yes, I'll tell you soon, but first..." she stroked Taekwoon again and reached into the bag. She had blue moss in her hand. The same that Hakyeon saw. His grandmother hummed the tune he knew and watched her deal with the wound.

 

When the song ended, the wound looked better. Taekwoon lay still and didn't seem to feel the pain anymore.

"Now, my little one." his grandmother looked at him. "Listen carefully. Magic is strong in this forest and Taekwoon belongs to the Forest. As his mother, as his father belonged to the Forest. Unfortunately, he did a lot of bad things and the Forest couldn't accept it anymore. I had to stop him."

"You were the shadow that Taekwoon spoke about? You took his father, the big bad wolf?"

"Yes, the wolf nature is wild, but when it started to kill without a need... Balance was threatened. In the year when he was eighteen years old and midsummer came, he chose a human form, he met his wife and a son was born. Wolf curse was in their blood, so Taekwoon could change his form freely up to now. But they had to choose again, the form of a human, or the form of a wolf. His father chose a wolf and mother, a human form. But the wolf began to forget what it was like to be human. He devoured himself and couldn't control it, he killed just to kill."

"And now Wonnie must choose? If he want to be a human or a wolf?"

"Yes, we must go to a special place."

"You will choose a human, right? Woonie? We can be together, people won't hurt you anymore. Taekwoon? "

"Hakyeon." his grandmother's voice became cold. He looked at her. She sat on her calves, straight, the wolf holding his head on her lap and didn't even look at Hakyeon. "Taekwoon was a wolf longer than human, and he only saw hatred and hostility in people."

"But he was at the festival, he saw that it is not always like that... And I don't hate him. I love him with all my heart!"

"That doesn't change anything, Hakyeon, let him choose."

"I don't believe that he will give up all our memories to become wild!"

"It's not always like that. If you stay with him... he will remember, but he won't be able to talk to you or take on human form, he will be a wolf of human consciousness."

Hakyeon wanted to cry.

He looked at Taekwoon, but he knew his grandmother was right. He couldn't make him choose.

Every memory was painful. Every look at his human face.

"Now, Taekwoon, I will help you return to human form, it will be easier for us to go."

 

Hakyeon sat on the side and watched his grandmother whisper something to the wolf's ear. She used strange words. In the end, Taekwoon got up and changed.

He still didn't look at Hakyeon.

"Can I go with you?" he asked. Taekwoon nodded.

 

They climbed slowly up the high hill. Hakyeon helped Taekwoon, because his wound was still nagging.

Soon they came down from the hill and found themselves in a valley that Hakyeon had never seen and didn't think anyone would get here. Rock walls surrounded them. And there was a small pond. It was so magical and beautiful.

The fireflies were all around, the wind was light and warm, and yet Hakyeon felt the chill.

"Taekwoon..." Hakyeon grabbed his hand. "I..."

Taekwoon smiled at him and embraced his cheek.

"Yeonnie, you gave me a lot of happiness but no matter what decision I make, please stay with me."

Hakyeon felt tears on his cheek. He shook his head and embraced him tightly.

"I will never leave you."

"Promise." he whispered in his ear.

Hakyeon looked at him and approached him, kissing his lips. Taekwoon embraced him tightly. Hakyeon didn't want to lose him. He wouldn't let him go. He was afraid Taekwoon would choose a wolf.

"It's time." said his grandmother.

Taekwoon broke the kiss and touched Hakyeon's forehead with his.

He moved away and walked toward the pond. The fireflies were restless, the wind grew stronger. The moon was shining brighter.

Taekwoon went into the water, and when he will come out again, he will be a wolf. Hakyeon won't hear his voice anymore, he won't see his smile. They won't be able to lie in the sun and look at themselves like this summer.

Grandmother hummed the melody again. Mist appeared.

"Taekwoon... Taekwoon!" Hakyeon couldn't stand it and moved forward. He wanted to catch him, change his mind.

But something stopped him and he lost consciousness. Everything was dark.

 

When Hakyeon opened his eyes, he lay in his home. In the village. He jumped up and breathed quickly.

"No." he whispered and ran out of the house.

It was the middle of the day. People looked at him strangely, but he didn't care.

He ran to the forest, struggled through the undergrowth.

"Woonie!" he was calling.

He entered the cave, but there was empty. The fire has gone out for a long time. No one has been here for a very long time. He looked at his name on the wall and it hurt. He dressed his green coat, which he still lay here and left the cave.

"Woonie! Woonie!"

He walked and shouted. He stood among the tall trees and looked up at the gray sky. He didn't know where he could be.

And then there was a rustle.

Hakyeon turned away.

A gray wolf with ice blue eyes stood close to him until he sat down. They looked at each other for a moment. Hakyeon came closer. He was so big that their eyes were the same height.

Hakyeon hugged him, hiding his face in his soft, grey fur.

"I understand, I understand that you preferred it... Although it hurts a lot." the wolf nudged him with his head and Hakyeon felt his cold nose on his. "I won't leave you. Never."

***

Hakyeon kept his promise.

But he also decided to change how people think. He returned to the village and worked very hard.

When he wanted to meet Taekwoon, he did it mostly at night so that no one would know. Once a week they could meet during the day when he said he was visiting his grandmother.

It was a bit funny to be with such a big wolf and talk to him, but didn't hear any answer.

He could only look at the ice blue eyes and hope he understood.

 

Years passed. Hakyeon became grown-up and strong. Now he ruled the village.

He forbade to tell a scary rhyme about a black wolf. Because this wolf was gone. There was only one, gray, with a gentle heart and he protected the village.

And from year to year, children hearing this story, began to believe that this wolf really exists and protects them.

There were no ribbons in the trees anymore, and white pebbles on the path were overgrown with grass. People were walking along different paths now, because the forest didn't frighten them any more.

But Hakyeon also said that the Forest should be respected, because magic is in it.

 

It lasted twelve years.

People were nice, honest, they respected the Forest. And nobody talked about the big bad wolf anymore.

And Hakyeon was very proud of it.

 

And when the summer came again and when the full moon appeared in the sky, he saw grandma among the trees.

He knew what it meant.

Taekwoon had to choose again.

 

He left the village and went to the same place. Taekwoon was already there. He stroked his back and smiled.

"Go, Woonie, I'll wait." he said. The wolf snorted and nudged him until Hakyeon staggered and laughed.

But when Taekwoon was in the water, there were fireflies, wind and fog... he turned away.

He stared into the forest. Hakyeon was still in pain. Sometimes he thought about how their lives would look like if Taekwoon had chosen otherwise. But if it wasn't, Hakyeon would never try to change human minds. It may have been so. And it is possible that it should remain so.

He heard a splash of water and sighed. So it was all over. He would like to hear his voice, at least once.

"Yeonnie."

Only once.

He blinked and turned quickly. Taekwoon looked different. Certainly mature. He was so tall and beautiful. And his hair was so bright and silvery.

"You were so confused, I look that bad?" he laughed. "Oh, Hakyeonnie?" his voice was so sweet and warm.

"Ah!" he came and embraced him. He could not believe it. He could not stand this joy. "Is this true? Is this what I see?"

"I missed you, and people are not as before... Besides, I want chicken curry so much." he made a face that made Hakyeon laugh.

"You will get as much as you want, I promise!"

"Promise?"

Hakyeon kissed him without thinking. He put his fingers into his hair to get him closer. Taekwoon embraced him tightly. Loud, sweet kisses.

"Is that enough for you?"

"Yes."

"Is it okay? Will it be okay?" Hakyeon looked at his grandmother. She was smiling.

"That was his decision, the Forest accepts it. And as long as the kindness that you sowed in them still prevails in human hearts."

"I will do everything I can, make it stay so!" said Hakyeon. "Now that I've got you back..." he looked at Taekwoon again.

 

He waited so long and patiently. He waited forever, but finally he had him back.

His friend. His beloved.

 

"I will miss you a bit as a wolf... But I won't hide that I like your human form. Very much."

"I've lived enough to enjoy what the animal form offers me, and for some time I knew I wanted to be with you, that I would choose human form. I won't miss the wolf because I have you."

Hakyeon smiled.

"We will protect the forest together if the need arises." Hakyeon said, stroking his cheeks.

"Yes."

They stood together, smiling at each other.

Night was perfect again.

And every other night was supposed to be even better.

 

***

 

Between the mountains, among the mist

in the forest a small village is.

Simple people lead their days there.

And happiness is filling the air.

Because among the mist, among the forest

there is a magic which protects what is the dearest.

 

Child, child, open your heart.

Forest can make you smart.

Because if you choose a right path,

You can find a meadow bathed in the sun.

 

Magic wonders are waiting there,

you can feel it in the air.

 

Child, child, sleep well.

Respect the Forest,

and you will be well.

 

Child, child, don't stay in your bed,

open your heart.

Forest can make you smart.

  
  
*The End*


End file.
